


#SteveRogersForPresident

by imafriendlydalek



Series: American Pride [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Presidents, Anti-Donald Trump, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Steve Rogers-centric, never trump, steve has opinions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek
Summary: Steve Rogers, the President America needs.(Part of a series, but it could also stand alone - you don't have to have read the other parts)





	#SteveRogersForPresident

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the rest of this series, all you really need to know that this is in some sort of AUish setting in which Steve and Tony got together at a Pride rally because *reasons* and the Avengers still exist in this happy Assembled, we-all-live-in-the-Tower-like-we-should-gdiMCUwtf setting and all is well except, well, the things that aren't... :-/

“Alright, that’s it.” Steve scowls and rolls up his sleeves, like he’s getting ready to do some heavy farm work or something. “I’m gonna do it.”

“Whoa there, big guy,” Tony says in an attempt to placate. He knows that look on Steve, that’s his Determined Face, the one that all-too-often comes just before Steve does something more than a little reckless and possibly slightly rash. Not that Tony’s really in a position to be pointing fingers on that front, but … “What are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna run.” Steve’s already stalking off, headed towards the Tower with those impossibly long strides.

“We already went for a run this morning,” Sam points out. “You lapped me, like, four times around the reservoir.”

“Not like that.”

That’s all they hear from Steve, who’s put enough space between them to disappear in the crowd.

“Is anyone else worried he’s about to do something crazy?” Tony asks.

“Man, last time I saw that face, we were about to go blow up a bunch of helicarriers,” Sam replies.

***

“Give him a chance,” they’d said. 

“Wait and see,” they’d said.

“... great again,” they’d said.

It’s been more than two years, and a lot of things are much further from being great again than they had been before.

It’s been tough, watching things slide backwards, seeing progress that had been made in the previous eight years be unraveled. Tony has done his best to stem that with the influence his position in business affords him, but it’s been Steve who’s been fighting tirelessly for “the little guy.” Well, for everyone who needs it, really.

Steve’s been at the head of marches for LGBTQ equality, marches to protect women’s health organizations, marches for workers’ unions and against bathroom bills and for healthcare and education. He’s written letters to Congress and to senators, he’s given interviews on just about every show that would have him to raise awareness, he’s even taken to Instagram and other social media platforms (“Never Twitter,” he said. “That guy has ruined Twitter for me.”). 

Steve’s always been the kind of guy you wanted to follow into battle and it’s hard not to get swept up in his enthusiasm. 

There have been calls for him to run for president since the last election, but he’s always brushed them off.

“I’m not the type for politics.”

“I’d rather be on the front lines.”

“And give up the Avengers? No thanks.”

So when Steve declares “I’m gonna run,” well, suffice it to say that Tony’s a bit surprised. Except maybe he’s not, since Steve’s decision came the day of the _Nazi rally in Washington._

***

“You know, considering how many times you said you had no intentions of running, you sure got your campaign team put together quickly.” 

Steve looks around the room, where about thirty people are bustling from one desk to the next or staring intently at computer monitors and tablets. 

“Yeah, well, turns out there were a lot of people out there willing to join the effort.” He says it nonchalantly, like he was surprised to find that, which is so ridiculously _Steve_ that Tony wants to both roll his eyes at him and kiss him senseless.

Tony gets introduced to the team, a somewhat ragtag group of people with lots of campaign experience as well as people who really just want Steve to be president. There’s Ana and Mitch, Steve’s senior and junior campaign managers and the only people in the office actually wearing business clothing (if you look past Mitch’s Converse shoes). There’s a cluster of computers in one corner where a bunch of twenty- and thirty-somethings, most of them in plaid, are either clicking through statistics or making phone calls. A tall girl with red and purple streaks in her hair pulls Steve aside to show him a poster. TOGETHER MOVING FORWARD, it reads.

“Geez Cap, this all is making _me_ want to get out and join the effort.”

Steve chuckles as he scrawls his signature of approval on the poster and hands it back to the graphic designer. “Well you should go talk to Kamala then, she’s in charge of community organizing.”

***

It’s almost dizzying how quickly Steve wins the primaries and earns the nomination. Two candidates drop out the day Steve announces his candidacy, and another follows suit later that week. By the second round of primaries, it’s just Steve and one other, a senator from Oregon named Sandra Lockley, though it is already clear from the poll results who the candidate would be. They meet at Independence Hall, of all places (to be fair, they’d been campaigning in Pennsylvania, and, well, this is Steve they’re talking about), and Steve apologizes profusely, saying he would have liked to see a woman in the White House too.

She shrugs, as if she’s disappointed but not _too_ disappointed. “I think we’re beyond worrying about the president’s gender or orientation at this point, and worrying about more important things, like where this country is headed.”

“I’m with you on that,” Steve agrees. He glances over to Tony, brushing his fingers over Tony’s hand before adding, “I hope the rest of the country agrees as well.”

***

Tony stumbles out of the elevator and into the living room at Avengers Tower after a workshop binge, his limbs aching from fatigue and desperate for a shower. It’s been a long few weeks, between tagging along on Steve’s campaign and, well, Fortune 500 company to keep running, and Tony is exhausted. It was good to get down into the workshop again - it feels like it’s been weeks since he’s held a soldering iron or pestered his useless bots. Workshop time has always helped him regroup, and he sorely needed it this time. Campaigning is _tiring_ , even if he’s only “along for the ride,” as he likes to put it, though he’s well aware of the importance of his presence up there with Steve. For the campaign, but also for Steve.

Steve’s supposed to be at a thing down in the Village, so Tony had been expecting to have a quiet evening with his bots. He definitely was not expecting to find the room lit up by candles, tiny origami figures everywhere. He bends down to pick one up, turns it over. It’s a paper robot.

That’s when the music comes on - “Over the Rainbow”.

Tony can’t hide the smile that spreads over his face - doesn’t want to. Especially not when Steve appears from behind the bar, hands him a piña colada (virgin, Tony ascertains after a quick sniff) with a little rainbow umbrella in it, and plants a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“This is our song,” Tony blurts, his brain unable to come up with anything more coherent to say.

“It is.”

“The one that they played at that Pride rally when we had our first kiss.”

“It is.”

“You made little origami DUM-Es and Us.”

“I did. Well, I had some help with that.”

“There’s an umbrella in my-”

“Tony,” Steve interrupts, and he presses something into Tony’s hand, the one not holding his drink.

“What’s this?” Tony asks without looking down. He’s almost afraid to look down. His heart is pounding - which is really not all that comfortable with the arc reactor.

“Tony. Shhh.” Steve raises a finger to Tony’s lips, catches and holds Tony’s gaze to keep Tony quiet. “I want you to know that I’m not just saying this because the Supreme Court might take this right away from us. I’m not just saying it because I’m running for president and married men have a better chance at winning, since I’m _pretty_ sure that doesn’t apply to same-sex marriage. I’m saying this because I love you, with every fiber of my being, and I want to never let you go.”

Tony feels his knees start to buckle and Steve eases him into the armchair behind him. And now Steve’s down on one knee, that bastard.

“Tony, will you be my FLOTUS?”

“Steve, I will happily be your FLOTUS. FMOTUS? FHOTUS? Whatever. Yes, let’s get hitched.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this ready for inauguration day, because obviously Steve Rogers would have been full of FEEEEEELS about that day, but clearly it was not ready then. Then it kind of sat in my WIPs folder because gdi it was so depressing to see what is happening that I didn't have the energy for this. But then Charlottesville happened and holy fuck where is Steve Rogers when we need him?!
> 
> (For non-Americans: FLOTUS stands for First Lady of the US. FMOTUS would be First Man, FHOTUS would be First Husband. IIRC it was decided that the designation would be First Husband? ::cries about that not coming to pass::)
> 
> I've marked this as having two chapters. It may end up being three. We'll see.  
> Many thanks to OrbingArrow for betaing/encouraging me to dig this one out again.  
> Kudos and comments are life and everyone who leaves them is a hero!


End file.
